What Happens In Between
by fruchthuhn
Summary: Takes place during the six months break. Korra is struggling with her life as the Avatar and ultimately with herself. As she slowly falls into doubts about her identity, a new threat poises above her. Makorra and a bit of Irosami.
1. Mirror

Chapter 1 - Mirror

„And I tell you, Mako, this is nothing serious!", Korra exclaimed angrily while gathering her dark hair back into her trademark ponytails.

Mako was hovering over her, his hand was gripping the sink rather hard and his face was pulled into a worried frown.

„How can you know that, Korra? There must still be hundreds of former equalists left in this city. And there are also the Triple Threat Triades. Or corrupt politicians, or -"

„Geez, thanks for reminding me of how unpopular I am, Mako", Korra told him, looking him in the eyes through the mirror. He had stepped behind her, caging her between the sink and his body.

His sharp features were contorted with worry. At her statement he sighed exasperatedly and let his forehead fall onto her bare shoulder.

„Why do you have to be so difficult?", he mumbled.

Korra smiled lightly and put her hand onto the back of his neck, tickling him.

„Because I think you're overreacting. And because I'm the Avatar and I can handle myself."

Mako groaned audibly at that. How often had he heard that already from his girlfriend? And how often had it reassured him? Never, bingo.

He straightened up to search the startling blue of Korra's eyes in the dusty bathroom mirror.

Korra let her hand fall to her side and gazed back into his amber stare, waiting.

Mako breathed in her scent and put his calloused hand onto her waist. After a deep breath he stated: „I still think we ought to show it to Tenzin at least."

Korra pulled her eyebrows together annoyedly and opened her mouth to protest when Mako placed a lingering kiss onto her neck, whispering: „Please, Korra."

She let out a shuddery sigh, angling her head a bit to grant Mako better access. She hated that he could manipulate her so easily. When his lips did not leave her skin she crossed her arms and grudgingly said: „Fine – we can tell him at dinner tonight."

Mako grinned into her neck and stole a peek at her face through the mirror. She wore a small pout and a rosy blush and she swallowed audibly as he let his tongue carress her pulsepoint.

With a low chuckle Mako stopped his ministrations and turned away from her. For a split second Korra caught his triumphant expression.

Just before Mako closed the bathroom door behind him, Korra spluttered: „You manipulative jerk!"

Her face was tomato-red and her hand covered the fresh hickey on her neck.

„Don't think you can get your will through sexual favours everyday! Come back here, Mako, so I can kick you!"

The only thing that Mako did though, was laugh loudly at her indignant shouts.

„This is not funny!", Korra yelled, embarrassed. She was looking down at her feet now, not daring to look into the mirror, for surely her head must be steaming like a vulcano by now.

* * *

_Hello to everybody who stumbled over this story :)_

_I would be really happy if you'd let me know some of your opinions, positive or negative, I appreciate every kind of reaction as long as it's civil :D_

_I am from Germany, so I apologize in advance for any mistake I might make, please correct me if there are some major errors._

_Enjoy the day and hopefully see you next chapter!_


	2. Lifestyle

Chapter 2 - Lifestyle

It was really quite a pain in the ass, to get up this early, just to squeeze the daily sparring session with Bolin into her and Mako's cramped timetables, thought Korra. But the early hours of the evil time of the day were the only ones she and Mako had to meet up with Bolin nowadays.

Mako had been a cop in training for three months now and his education had been both time consuming and incredibly strenuous, thanks to Chief Beifong. At the beginning of Mako's training he only had to attend classes in the academy for trainees, but after 2 months he had been let in on minor cases and started to fulfill patrolling duties at night. He literally lived in the police station, only returning to the attic of the probending arena to sleep.

Korra had also a lot on her plate, if not more. She was the Avatar after all. After defeating Amon, she had thought she knew what it meant to be the incarnation of the one being the whole world directed their hopes to, but only after the whole Amon affair and her long awaited connection with the spirit world, did she realise – she had been horribly wrong.

Tenzin and the White Lotus had granted her and her friends some quality time at the south pole, but as soon as they had returned to Republic City, they had presented her with the Avatar timetable.

Korra's duties consisted of the regular attendance of council meetings – since Tarlok's post had not been reappointed everyone had welcomed her with open arms and the citizens of Republic City had elected her as the new watertribe represantative. No wonder, by now she was considered a hero.

She had fought both Tarlok and Amon, had supported the rights of benders and nonbenders, had revealed Amon's real identity and on top of everything she had gained the power to return people's bending. Being a popular probender helped, too.

And this was exactly where her problems began. She could not continue like this. Until now, her days consisted of practice sessions in the morning, council meetings during the day, air bending found room in the evening. The weekends were reserved for probending tournaments and extended practice time. Additionally there were special tasks only for the Avatar to tend to.

She had started to get letters from all over the world. People asked for advice after hearing of her successes in Republic City. Countries demanded her presence, claiming she had concentrated too much on the fate of one city.

Korra had managed better than most people would have. Every night she stumbled into Mako and Bolin's apartment and fell asleep on Mako's bed instantly. He returned after her mostly, but she never got any sleep, no matter how silent he was.

Citizens of Republic City had made it a habit to knock on their door late at night, knowing that Korra would be there. At first Mako had stayed back and let Korra do her duty. After all, how could he deny those people what he himself would never want to loose – the power to bend.

But when more and more people turned up, sometimes in groups of three or more, Korra started to collapse after the procedure. Only then did Mako realise how much energy the Avatar state cost her.

He remembered the fourth or fifth time Korra had slumped to the floor in front of her visitors vividly. Something inside him had snapped. He shooed the lot of them out of the flat rather loudly, demonstrating quite a bit of uncontrolled firebending. He slammed the door forcefully and locked it for good measure. Then he turned to Korra and picked her up off the wooden floor. With a pang he realised that she was far too light even for her small size. His anger did not subside at this however. If anything it made him even more furious. Furious at Tenzin and the council and the White Lotus and the whole city for taking the Avatar for granted.

The next day he had made Korra stay at home to rest and get some sleep. He himself had payed a visit to Tenzin informing him about the state Korra's Avatar activities really left her in. Like he thought, Korra had never told Tenzin about her problems. To her he was a teacher, a father even, naturally she wanted to succeed in front of him.

Tenzin had been concerned, but not as shocked as Mako would have liked him to be. With a grave voice and an expression of regret Tenzin had informed Mako that he would have to tolerate Korra's sacrifices if he wanted to stay with her.

Mako had counted on Tenzin to help tem out of this mess, and the airbending master tried to help Korra, but the council did not like it when Tenzin suggested korra being replaced by someone else. They didn't even agree to let her take a leave of absence once in a while. She was too important, they said.

So, grudgingly, Mako had sat Korra down and informed her about Tenzin's failed efforts. After a lot of arguing the two of them had made a deal. Mako would not have her continue her nightly activities of bending restoration. She had to promise to keep it at a minimum of one person per day. He had ignored all her protests, telling her that he would not open the door to any more late night callers and would forcefully keep her from opening it.

Mako knew Korra thought him cruel. But this wasn't about him. She wasn't realising it, but slowly and surely Korra was ruining her health. Mako couldn't have that, not after almost losing her once. Now at least, he could keep Korra safe, even if she didn't like it.

In the end Korra agreed, thinking she must have healed the majority of the benders anyway. Those who were left at that point just had to wait a little longer.

The other part of their deal concerned probending. Korra had been shocked into silence at his statement they both should leave the Fire Ferrets. She did not want to, could not believe he even suggested it. She brought up Bolin and how hurt he would be.

But in the end Korra realised that Mako didn't want to stop probending at all, he just had seen what she had purposefully ignored. That their lifestyle could not continue like this.

After a lot of yelling Mako had agreed to continue their morning practices with Bolin. He didn't say it, but he was immensely thankful that Korra insisted on them so stubbornly, for he really didn't want to see his brother any less than he already did.

That night Korra had cried into Mako's chest. Maybe it was the exhaustion of arguing with him for so long or maybe it was the prospect of giving up the one aspect in her life that she shared with the brothers.

It had been a combination of both, but beneath all of this it had been the lifting of some weight off her shoulders that opened the flood gates.

* * *

_I love how chapter two of Korra will happen 6 months after the first. Perfect opportunity for me to make up my own story of what could have happened in between..._


	3. Hemisphere

Chapter 3 - Hemisphere

When Mako and Korra entered the gym Bolin greeted them cheerfully. Korra watched as he clapped a tousle haired Mako on the back, getting a playful elbow in the ribs in retaliation.

Bolin had taken the news better than Korra and Mako could have hoped for. He had not been surprised at all, had waited for this even.

„You're not robots, you guys, it was about time you realised that."

He reacted like a friend, Korra had thought.

He reacted like an adult, Mako had thought, with a pang.

Ultimately this was the reason, why Korra and especially Mako could act out their plans without regrets. Korra didn't have to worry about hurting Bolin. And Mako – well, Mako had been forced to realise that it was not Bolin who needed him. Not anymore.

Mako regarded Korra, who stood some feet to his right and performed some complicated waterbending moves. After only some weeks she had regained her weight and the bags under her eyes had vanished. Mako had kept his promise not to open the door at night – he enjoyed what a good night's sleep did to his girlfriend too much.

Korra noticed him staring at her and grinned at him smugly. He turned to his brother quickly, he hated how Korra could still make him blush with only a look.

„So Bolin, how's it going with your search for new members?"

„Uuh, so so. There were tons of people showing up...girls mostly...but they weren't interested in competing, really, if you know what I mean."

Mako groaned, embarassed. Korra let out a loud laugh, holding her sides in mirth.

„I always told you, someday being the lady's man would bite you in the tail, Bo."

„Oh well, it's not _that _much of a problem for me. I am only too happy to help out all those pretty girls who want to know more about the noble art of probending."

Mako closed his eyes in frustration. Korra only laughed harder at her boyfriend's annoyed expression.

„Don't be such a prude, Mako" she chuckled, „let lover boy have his fun."

At this, Bolin whooped „You listen to your woman, Mako!" and Mako wheeled around to face Korra, ready to lecture her about responsibility and what not, when everything went horribly wrong.

In the blink of an eye Mako took in the whole situation.

Korra wore a challenging smirk on her face, hands on her hips, eyes glittering mischievously.

Above her, something that should be immobile, moved. A net holding heavy iron weights used by Toza fell apart, its ropes being held together by only a few strings. When they finally ripped, the weights came tumbling down.

Mako had only a second. He started to sprint towards Korra, whose expression immediately changed into one of alarm. He reached her in a full run, knocking her to the side with his weight. Korra let out a dull „Oomph" upon hitting the ground, Mako had encaged her in his arms, but that didn't prevent them from skidding across the floor. With a sickening thumping noise, Korra's head hit the wall but Mako never heard it, for his eyes were filled with the defeaning crash of dozens of weights falling to the floor. He tried to cover Korra's body with his own, for surely some of the weights must still meet them. But the impact never came.

Heart beating madly, adrenalin pulsing through his veins, Mako dared to look over his shoulder.

Right above him and Korra there was a protective hemisphere of stone and earth, casting them into shadow and safety.

The weights rolled over the ground behind the sphere, having missed their targets because of it.

On the far side of the gym stood Bolin, ashen faced and speechless, his arms were raised, holding up the earth he had conjured to protect his brother and the Avatar.

* * *

_I think this chapter established a bit of the plot. _

_I have it all nicely planned in my head but I don't know how long it will take to write things down._

_Of course some reviews would help me with that ;)_


	4. Bruise

Chapter 4 - Bruise

For a minute everything went eerily quiet. Toza's weights were scattered all over the gymfloor. Mako and Bolin regarded each other, relief and shock mingled upon their pale faces.

„Ugh..."

With a groan, Korra stirred feebly under Mako. Only then did he realise that he was still pressing the Avatar to the floor, his arms in a fierce lock around her torso.

„Spirits, Korra!", he exclaimed and got off her, pulling her up with him by her shoulders.

„M..Mako? What...what happened?" she asked, her eyes were still closed and she wore a pained expression on her face.

Shakily, she lifted her right arm and tenderly touched her temple. She winced audibly.

„We were nearly smashed by a ton of metal weights, but Bolin - hey! Are you hurt?!"

Mako caught hold of Korra's hand to examine her right temple.

A large bruise was already blossoming across Korra's forehead, oozing little droplets of blood on her skin.

„Shit!", Mako cursed under his breath. He had not noticed that his tackle had sent her flying against the wall hard enough to injure.

„Korra, I'm so so-"

„Don't even say it, Mako!", Korra huffed angrily, „You know this isn't your fault and if you start giving yourself the guilt trip I will hit you!"

„She's right bro." Bolin had made his way over and layed a hand on Mako's shoulder. „Are you okay, Korra?", he asked.

„No" said Mako.

„Yes" said Korra.

And to prove her point, she swatted Mako's hands away and tried to get up herself.

She failed.

Mako was ready for it, though. When her knees buckled and her head began to spin and her vision became blurry, Mako had already slung an arm around her waist, steadying her.

„I can walk on my own Mako!", she slurred weakly, clinging to his shoulders for dear life.

„Yeah right", Mako scoffed and bent down to get his other arm under her knees.

When he had her in his arms he made his way out of the gym, following Bolin who was already heading towards their attic.

Mako placed Korra on the soft red sofa in the far corner of their flat, careful not to jostle her too much.

Bolin came out of the bathroom, holding a dry towel and a large bowl of clear water.

„Thanks Bo", Korra mumbled, as the earthbender pressed the bowl into her unsteady hands.

He sat down beside her and pulled her messy bangs out of her face, silently waiting for Korra to heal herself.

Mako towered before them, arms crossed, his eyes narrowed in worry, as Korra carefully placed the bowl on her knees and gathered some of its contents in a hovering bubble.

She used both hands to guide the water towards her temple, coating her skin with the cool liquid.

She closed her eyes in concentration. But instead of glowing in its usual fashion, the water left Korra's hands and splashed down the side of her face.

The Avatar opened her eyes in disbelief, looked at her hands for a second and then keeled over and vomited onto the floor.

Bolin had the mind to pull her hair out of the way.

„Do you think she might have …?"

„A concussion? Yeah." answered Mako grimly.

Mako got a cloth and some water to mop up the mess on the floor, deaf to Korra protesting he shouldn't be doing this for her.

Bolin ignored her too and forced her into a lying position on the couch, his strong hands keeping her in check when she tried to get up.

Mako's insides were flooding with fear. His gut wrenched realising just _how_ narrow his and Korra's escape had been. The urgency to talk to Tenzin or Beifong was back, stronger than it had been this morning.

He got up to get rid of the drenched washcloth. With shaking hands he filled an empty bottle with cold water. He paused, his fingers grasping the sink painfully. He couldn't bring the topic up again, not with Bolin around. He and Korra had agreed to keep Bolin out of this. After all, it could all just be a silly joke, an empty threat, exactly like Korra thought it was.

But would she think the incident in the gym was only a coincidence, an accident?

It could be.

Mako stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, remembering how he had kissed Korra's soft skin at exactly the same spot only hours ago. He wouldn't take any chances.

With a hard expression plastered over his features, Mako returned to Bolin, who was still holding down a grumpy looking Korra.

„Drink up", he ordered and, surprisingly, Korra did as he said.

She downed half the bottle in one go. With a curious look in her eyes she turned the bottle in her hands. Slowly, its contents followed the movements of her left index finger. The water formed a glittering shpere in front of her face. Bolin and Mako watched silently as Korra let the water turn to ice.

But that seemed about all she was able to manage. With a gasp of pain Korra grasped her head. Mako caught the block of ice just in time.

He kneeled down and gently placed the ice on Korra's bruised temple, holding her head in place with his other hand.

She let out a hiss of discomfort at the contact which slowly subsided into a sigh of relief.

„Listen Bolin, I have to be at the station in twenty minutes, but Korra has to see a healer and I don't want her to go alone. Could you take her to Air Temple Island?"

Bolin nodded. „Sure thing."

Korra interrupted them. „I don't need a healer, it's just a bruise!"

„Yes, a bruise that made you throw up and diminished your bending.", Mako contered.

That shut Korra up. She crossed her arms and pouted like a small child.

Mako tilted her chin up, still holding the ice to her temple. Her hair was damp and her eyes glittered defiantly at him. He swallowed.

With a much softer tone he said: „Korra, you cannot heal yourself at the moment and we don't know how the injury affects your other elements."

In an undertone he added „Think about what we discussed this morning. You need to return to the Island and talk to Tenzin. Please!"

Bolin regarded the exchange curiously, but didn't voice his question.

Korra stared at Mako's golden gaze and after some seconds, her eyes dropped to her knees and she nodded.

Mako pressed a relieved kiss to her forehead and mumbled a thank you on her skin that was directed at both her and Bolin.

With a lot of effort on his part he pulled away from Korra and got his jacket from the wardrobe.

A battered, red scarf fell into his hands and he regarded it for a moment before he returned to the couch and fastened it around Korra's neck.

She looked up, surprised.

„Just in case." Mako said, more to himself than her.

He turned around, not noticing how Korra looked suddenly afraid.

„Beifong will have my ass if I turn up late again", Mako called over his shoulder, „See you guys later!" And with that he left the attic.

* * *

_Okay, I must say I like this chapter a lot. Writing the interaction between Koora, Mako and Bolin is really a lot of fun._

_But I have to inform you that you will have to wait a few chapters before we see Mako again :) A lot of stuff is going to happen now..._


	5. Act

Chapter 5 - Act

Bolin wouldn't let Korra get up just yet. Her face was still awfully pale and her skin was clammy. He made her drink some more water and finally offered her his arm, wriggling his eyebrows and saying „You ready, Ma'am?"

Korra glared at him but he only smiled wider, still offering his bent elbow for her to take.

So, defeated, Korra took it and said „Well, thank you, sir."

With his impressive strength Bolin pulled the Avatar up, startling her enough to trip. He chuckled and steadied her easily.

„Careful there, little lady. Let master Bolin get you home safely before it gets dark."

„Before it's dark?! Bolin, it's only 9 in the morning!"

The earthbender came to a sudden halt right in front of the door that opened to the street. Dramatically, he angled his head to regard her with a most serious stare, his hand grasping the doorknob.

Korra tilted an eyebrow at him, a bit alarmed. „What...?" His stare became harder, which looked quite out of place on his boyish features. Korra suppressed a grin and collected herself.

Then she held her head high and said in a lofty voice most unlike her own: „I mean, I am so happy to have you escort me home, master Bolin, for I would be utterly helpless without a strong man by my side!"

To complete her act she put her left forearm over her eyes and pretended to faint. Bolin caught her around the waist, grasped her right hand tightly in his own and with a „To adventure!" he pulled her onto the street.

Korra was always amazed at how easily Bolin distracted her and made her feel better. Their little act had let her forget the worry the whole morning had inflicted on her.

Now, basking in the warm sun and strolling along the jostling streets of Republic City, that were so _alive,_ it was hard to feel threatened or afraid - in the company of Bolin it was outright impossible.

He was jabbering away about what he called the 'Fire Ferret Auditions' he held every couple of days, since Mako and Korra had informed him about their leaving.

So far he had collected twentythree adresses of girls and had taken nine of them out to dinner. He had not found a single promising fire- or waterbender among them. In fact most of them had been nonbenders.

Korra couldn't help but laugh at that.

„You're far too popular for your own good, Bo!"

Bolin's chuckle was a half hearted one and his grin slid off his face as he pondered what Korra had said.

„You know, I could say the same thing about you."

Korra stared at him.

„That's not the same, I'm the Avatar, there are things expected from me, I …. It's not the same.", she defended herself, but even to her own ears it sounded unconvincing.

Bolin gave her an odd look, that Korra couldn't read and said „ ...Maybe."

He did not push the subject and returned to his merry self.

Korra, however, felt tense again. She clung to Bolin's arm tightly, letting him guide her through the people swarming around them.

Since when was Bolin so perceptive? Hadn't she and Mako always tried to hide how much trouble her being the Avatar really meant? How long had Bolin thought of her this way? That she let other people dictate her life? If she was honest with herself, and she had learned a bit about that lately, he probably thought right. But she had no choice, hadn't she? Not really.

Besides, how would he know, anyways? He was only a boy and she – she was the Avatar. Nobody but her could really know how it felt to carry the world on her shoulders.

And yet, Bolin had proven that he knew a lot more than he let on.

Korra glanced over at him swiftly. _He was only a boy._ The thought filled her with a fierce longing she had never felt before. A longing to be just any other girl, someone like him, who was noone, but at the same time could be so much more than she could ever be.

Bolin, and even Mako, could decide what to do with their lives, and what was even more important, they could change their minds about it anytime they wanted to. They would have to work hard, yes. But in the end, they could choose to be whatever they wanted to be and that was worth all the hard work in the world, Korra thought.

She had not asked to be the Avatar, had not asked for all this responsibility, for all this _power._

The power to bend was what she cherished the most, though. She cherished it because it defined her, made her who she was.

She was strong like earth, fierce like fire, swift like water and unpredictable like air.

She was the Avatar.

She was Korra.

She was Korra.

She was Korra.

Who was Korra?

„...Korra?"

Bolin snapped his fingers in front of her face. „Korra, you were totally out of it! Did you have a little trip to the spirit world or are you still dizzy?" His words sung of amusement but his face betrayed worry.

Korra composed herself quickly and smiled lightly.

„Sorry, Bo, I was just thinking, is all."

She noticed they had reached the docks. The ferry to Air Temple Island would leave in a few minutes. Surely, Bolin would insist on waiting until she was safely on board.

But luck seemed to be on her side.

„Oh dang!", Bolin exclaimed, hitting himself on the forehead with his palm. „Korra, I forgot I had a date – I mean an audition at half past nine! I know Mako wanted me to make sure you're -"

„Don't worry Bolin, I already am at the docks, you wouldn't join me for the ferry ride anyways, right?" Korra asked good naturedly.

Bolin's face lit up. „You're the best, Korra!"

„True, true", she agreed.

Bolin gave her quick squeeze that could have said 'Stay safe' or 'Don't tell Mako', Korra wasn't sure. So she decided it meant 'Don't tell Mako'.

Bolin scampered away, back towards the arena, waving at her one last time, before he turned on the next corner.

Hand still held up in farewell, Korra thought she would not tell Mako that Bolin had left her on the docks. What she most definitely would not tell Mako was that she let the ferry leave without her, instead heading back into town to get something to eat and attending her council meeting afterwards.

No, she wouldn't tell Mako any of this.

* * *

_Korra and Bolin interaction...what do you guys think?_

_Next chapter we will meet Asami and a certain General :)_


	6. Blush

Chapter 6 - Blush

Korra weaved her way along one of the city's bustling main streets. The sun had risen over countless rooftops, illuminating the scene and tinting everything in molten gold. Citizens of all ages were going about their everyday chores: mothers were shooing along their children who were stopping at the stands that sold sweets and fruit, harrassed looking men in suits tried to find the quickest passages through the crowd, mostly unsuccessful. Cafes and restaurants had just opened up, stewards and waitresses in neat blouses and long aprons welcomed their first guests.

The Avatar enjoyed the cover all those people gave her, munching on her take away rice dish and letting the flow of the crowd take her along.

The city had changed in the last months. No longer did the red and yellow equalist posters plaster the shopfronts and alleyways. People could get outside without fearing intervention from men in task force uniforms.

Instead there seemed to have arrived a newfound calm, a temporary contentment. People thought there was nothing left to fear – no equalists, no Amon, no task force.

Even the threat of the triades was hold at bay thanks to the United Forces, that had stationed a unit of soldiers in Republic City.

But Korra knew that the change was a superficial one. The equalists may have lost their leader and their most feared weapon, they had even lost the unity among themselves – Amon being a bender himself had been quite a blow to the movement's morale and ideals – but those hundreds and hundreds of people didn't just vanish from the face of the earth.

Former equalists had formed a new network of individual groups, that each had a different interpretation of the ideas Amon had sown.

They were fighting among themselves, which rendered them rather incapable of being a threat. But everything they did, they did underground, and there was no way to be sure about the actual extent of the network.

Korra knew it was only a matter of time before they would give the city a handful of trouble.

The same applied to the triades. The United Forces' presence had intimidated those criminals, who were used to monger in the dark and profit from the turbulences the equalists had caused. Now they had to handle both Beifongs' men and a group of highly capable soldiers that watched their territories like hawks.

But the triades were an ever changing command structure of the city's most dangerous criminals. They had money that had bribed enough senior citizens and had bought enough powerful friends to permanently pose a serious threat.

Creasing her brow, Korra wondered exactly how many council members had been paid off by triade gangsters. She had asked Tenzin about this: he had warned her not to investigate – politicians were nearly untouchable these days, thanks to a handful of laws that had been passed during the last years. She hated the idea that she was sitting on the same table as traitors everyday and couldn't do anything about it.

The Avatar was pulled out of her thoughts by a flash of red and a glimpse of raven hair. Only some feet ahead of her Asami was part of the same gigantic swarm of people that Korra currently swam in.

A smile creapt over Korra's lips – she hadn't seen the heiress in days. Korra tried to make her way over to Asami swiftly, but the dense crowd didn't grant her this success. She bumped various rather hard shoulders and was nearly knocked off her feet once. She hadn't really regained her balance after her crash into a wall.

Finally Korra reached out and grabbed onto Asami's sleeve. „Asami!", she panted. Korra was surprised how out of breath she already was. She didn't ponder this thought, however, because Asami pulled her into a tight hug.

„My god, Korra! Good to see you!"

„Thanks," Korra chuckled, patting Asami on the back. „What are you up to here, Asami...and...General Iroh?!"

Standing an arm's reach behind the girls, the General rubbed his neck sheepishly. He was in his usual United Forces get up, except the tight collar and the white scarf. His hair was immaculate as always, the only thing that seemed out of place was a light blush that crept over his ears and cheeks.

With a pang Korra realised that Iroh was _embarassed _at being caught in this situation.

Asami entangled herself from Korra and smiled over at Iroh.

This didn't seem to loosen his tongue. Judging the way he swallowed rather audibly, it seemed to have tied it into a tight knot.

„Oh, Iroh and I have been spending the whole morning together. He asked me to show him around the city a bit, so he'd get to know the area he will be operating in properly", Asami beamed.

Korra threw Iroh a look.

„Is that so? Wasn't General Bumi appointed the job to command the soldiers stationed in the city?", she asked sweetly.

Iroh stared at the Avatar. Glancing at a curious Asami he replied: „That is right...Bumi was the man for the job – originally. But he has received a call from Ba Sing Se yesterday that he cannot ignore. So I volunteered to stay behind."

Korra lifted her eyebrows at this.

Yesterday? Hardly.

Bumi himself had informed Korra about his plans to stay in Republic City at dinner the day before. And he definitely hadn't received any message from anyone. Iroh _knew _Korra lived at Air Temple Island and that Bumi was basically her roommate for the time being. Was the General an idiot?! Or...?

Korra nearly burst out laughing at Iroh's pleading look. She controlled herself however and didn't contradict him in front of Asami, who seemed oblivious.

Instead she played along. „How nice that you could step in so _easily_, General."

Iroh's blush grew.

„Yes, it's very kind of him, isn't it?" Asami was barely able to conceal her adoration for the man.

Korra was very tempted to roll her eyes. They were both idiots – lovesick idiots.

„So, Korra, where are you headed to then?", Asami asked happily.

„Uh, I'm on my way to City Hall. Got a council meeting at eleven."

„Oh that's perfect!", Asami chanted, „How about we join you? I wanted to show City Hall to Iroh anyways." Then she beamed at her companions, her smile glowing like the setting sun.

„..." said Iroh.

„...o-kay?" said Korra.

And so the Avatar and the General were ushered along by the heiress, who was whole heartedly oblivious to the smug smirk on the Avatar's face and the crimson blush on the General's neck.

* * *

_This chapter killed me - God, it was really hard to formulate the things concerning the city's current situation. I hope it wasn't too confusing._

_Again, reviews would be awesome - Cheers!_


	7. Alleyway

Chapter 7 - Alleyway

„...over fifty years old. The architect died just after its completion, stating that it had been his greatest achievement. Oh, over there you can see one of the city's famous..."

Asami Sato didn't notice that her flow of information was unheard by both her companions.

This was quite convenient for Korra who had still a bone to pick with the General.

„So, what exactly is Bumi's urgent business in Ba Sing Se?", she hissed under her breath.

Iroh had his gaze fixed forward stubbornly. He dug his hands into his pockets and mumbled something unintelligible.

„Say again? Oh, and how come a General needs to be given a _tourist tour?_"

Korra was laughing in earnest now, already brushing the moisture out of her eyes gleefully.

„I didn't know you could be such an awkward turtletuck!", she whispered breathlessly, still shutting Asami out.

„I am not!", Iroh hissed back, „I'm just...she is just...I mean..._shut up!_"

Korra was clutching her sides and was doubled over in uncontained laughter. Or so it seemed.

Then the Avatar let out a moan of pain.

„Korra, what's wrong?" Iroh inquired, stopping in his tracks „Asami, wait up!"

The General had gripped Korra's elbow tightly. Korra hid her face and clung to her midriff.

„Korra? Hey, are you alright?" Asami asked tentatively, touching her friend briefly on the shoulder.

„Yes...yes, I'm...just a little nauseous" Korra grit out, setting her jaw. _Please, don't make me throw up in the middle of the street_, she prayed silently.

Iroh and Asami looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Korra didn't seem to have the intention to move, so Asami gently prodded her side and together, she and the General managed to get her to the side of the road. They took shelter in a dingy but thankfully empty alleyway, where Korra immediately slid down the side of a wall and put her head on her knees.

„Hey Korra? Korra, say something!" Asami fretted over her.

Korra took labored breaths and willed herself not to loose her take away breakfast. She felt cool fingertips tilt her head upwards and groaned in protest. When Asami finally got her to look up, she gasped.

„Spirits, you're green Korra!"

„M'alright", Korra mumbled.

Another hand touched her, Iroh's calloused fingers pulled her ponytails over her shoulder.

„No she definitely is not. Look at this", he told Asami evenly.

Asami shuffled over to inspect Korra's temple.

„Korra! What did you do?! That looks awful!"

Korra threw Asami an annoyed look. Awful hu? If she dared to open her mouth right now, she'd give Asami a piece of her mind.

If Korra really dared to open her mouth right now, she'd probably spill something else than words, so she remained quiet and put her head against the cold brick wall behind her.

After some moments she ventured: „This morning...I had a little training accident … in the gym."

Iroh looked sceptical. Asami scoffed: „No way! Mako wouldn't have let you out with a bruise like this. He'd have gotten you to a hospital straight away!"

Korra couldn't help but laugh at this, the amusement tasted bitter on her tongue.

She tried to come up with a convincing lie and openend her eyes, searching the sky for an answer.

What she saw was dark and heavy. A huge mass of brick stones and iron poles was soaring down into the narrow alleyway.

Korra choked in shock and sprang to her feet, ignoring her protesting limbs.

Iroh followed her gaze upwards and Asami whipped her head around, trying to determine were the sudden clanking noise came from. Judging by the loud onslaught the whole world was collapsing around them.

And it did.

The upper side of the building they had been settled against was caving in. At least three storeys of the decrepit building were crashing down on them, followed by iron scaffolding, that seemingly had not been able to hold together the run down edifice any longer.

Asami shrieked, transfixedly staring skywards. Iroh threw himself on top of her, muffling her scream.

Korra spun around on her heels and dug her feet into the ground. Once she had found her footing, she slammed her fists into the stone wall before her. The impact of her hands sent two stony beams upwards to meet the threat. They redirected the first of the falling bricks to crash down a few feet away from them. This move had won Korra a second and she used it to step right in front of Asani and Iroh. She bent her knees and curled her feet into the earth for support. Then she drew a shuddery breath and pushed her arms skywards in a forceful movement. Korra tried to bend the whole mass of stone above them but it was no use. When the first bricks where at an arm's reach she gave a mighty push and met the onslaught with her bare hands. Immediately the Avatar was forced onto her knees. The sheer force of the impact was unbelievable. Korra yelled in pain and was sure she felt something snap in both her wrists. With every ounce of her willpower she managed to create a small dome of stone over their heads. The rest of the brick walls came tumbling down on both sides of her creation, followed by numerous iron poles that pierced the ground like spears, effectively caging them in.

* * *

_I love writing stuff like that: explosions, destruction, accidents - in fact I like it so much, you can expect more like it in this story..._

_Mako won't return for the next two chapters, after that, however, I will give you a lot of Makorra._

_Some opinions would be nice, thanks :)_


	8. Unison

Chapter 8 - Unison

The air was dense and thick with dust and darkness. The dull clattering sound of dirt and earth hitting the floor like droplets of rain filled the little cave.

Someone coughed, the sound reverberated off the unsteady ceiling made of bricks.

Asami's whole body wracked with the effort to get the dust out of her lungs. Her limbs were heavy like lead, with a groan she tried to push herself up on her elbows. But something was pinning her down, rendering her immobile.

A voice spoke up right into her left ear.

„Asami, are you hurt?"

Iroh sounded rough and gentle at the same time. His voice betrayed urgency, worry and oddly _professionality_, Asami thought.

The General shifted into a kneeling position behind Asami. Immediately the heavy weight vanished and she realised that Iroh had been lying on top of her. This made her cough and splutter even more.

A warm hand took hers and pulled. Greatly embarrassed Asami let herself be tugged forwards. She tried to make out his eyes in the darkness, but all she saw was a dull glimmer of ember, a little light reflecting off his eyes.

She swallowed as she felt arms encircle her hesitantly. His hands fluttered up and down her arms and neck, searching for injuries, she thought.

„...I … I am not hurt..." she whispered.

At that Iroh's touch vanished immediately.

She felt him moving away from her, crawling on his hands and knees. Asami released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her heart was beating madly in her chest.

Somewhere to her left Iroh's voice spoke up again, silently. He wasn't talking to her.

Korra cried. Tears escaped her eyes. They crawled down her cheeks, dripped down the tip of her nose. She had bitten her lower lip in pain and exhaustion, drawing blood. She didn't register any of this though.

Her whole being was consumed by the unbearable pain in her arms and hands and the impossible effort it cost her not to remove them from their current position.

She was trembling all over. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realised she was not only trembling from exhaustion but also from fear.

When a large hand laid itself on her upper back she yelped, her arms jointing in shock, her brain flooding with the instict to flee.

„Shh, Korra, stay calm. It's me."

„...I...roh?" Korra gulped, swallowing her tears.

„Yes." He hesitated. „How long do you think you can keep this up?"

His tone was collected, but beneath Korra made out the urgency she felt herself.

„Not...not long..." Korra gasped as the wall above her shifted yet again. „Is Asami...?"

„She is unharmed." replied Iroh who had spilled his large hands beside Korra's, trying to help her carry the ceiling that was about to smash them.

The Avatar shuddered.

„Good", she breathed „It's no use...Iroh. You're no earth bender. And I … can't go into … Avatar State … I'm … too weak."

Korra was nearly hyperventilating, so she shut her mouth and squeezed her eyes together in concentration, letting Iroh register what she had just said.

After what felt like an eternity he said: „I see."

Korra glanced at him but she saw only a dark silhouette. She was glad in a way – she didn't want to see the disappointment in his face anyways.

„As a firebender...there's only one...job for you to do...now." she pressed out through clenched teeth. „Get her out."

She thought she felt him nod beside her.

The presence beside her vanished and Korra felt utterly lonely.

A foot or two behind her she heard some sort of commotion, then a heavy blast and a sudden hotness filling their cave, illuminating the uneven pavement she was staring at for a moment. Iroh had blasted a hole into their stony prison.

She grit her teeth as the dome above her was threatening to collapse at the disturbance.

A little daylight invaded her senses as Korra used her last ounce of strength to hold everything together.

Asami had barely made out the spot where Iroh and Korra were huddled together whispering in strained voices. She could only guess that Korra was alright, as she was talking to Iroh.

Yet, something was off about them.

Asami tried to stand up and hit her head rather painfully. She tumbled onto her knees again and rubbed her forehead. She couldn't see a thing but the cave they were in didn't seem to be higher than two or three feet.

She rolled over a bit and reached into the blackness before her fearfully. Her fingertips met cold and sharp edges of stone and the smooth surface of iron. Hesitantly, she made her way towards Iroh's and Korra's voices. She strained her ears, but the two of them seemed to have stopped talking.

Suddenly something bumped into her shoulder. She wanted to shriek, but quickly realised it was Iroh who crouched before her.

His voice was much nearer than she anticipated.

„Don't move." He instructed.

Then he squeezed past her, the touch of his shoulders and thighs against her side sending electricity down her spine.

Asami had barely time to cover her eyes as Iroh tore a hole into the side of the cave, his control over the white-hot flames that were surging out of his hands was formidable.

Light attacked her heightened senses and she squeezed her eyes shut, coughing yet again as dust and dirt swirled around her.

She rather felt than saw the dangerous shudder that Iroh's intrusion sent through the cave and her body was poised to flee, to run, to get the hell out. When her eyes flew open in fear and it was the General's outstretched hand that filled her vision she wanted nothing more than to take it and follow him and her instincts. But behind her, still in the dark clutches of their stony prison was Korra, and Asami realised, _she was holding everything up_.

She backed away from Iroh infinitesemally and that seemed to have been all he needed to grasp her forearms in an iron grip.

Asami gasped in surprise and confusion. Her gaze fluttered between Iroh's grim face and the dark silhouette of Korra. She did not understand, what was Iroh doing?!

„Asami, we have to get out of here, now!", Iroh inquired, pulling her towards him.

She made an unsure step in his direction, afraid and exhausted.

„_We_...have to get out of here...?", she repeated silently and searched his golden eyes. He met her gaze steadily and that frightened her more than anything else. „...You want to leave her behind."

He shot his answer at her and it hurt like a bullet.

„Yes."

And then he looped his arms around her waist and heaved her over his shoulder in one fluid movement. Asami gasped and struggled, but her feet left the ground before she had mustered up anything but shock.

„No, Iroh! Put me down! We can't leave her! KORRA!"

She tried to wrestle out of Iroh's hold, but he was stronger than her. Angry tears clouded her view and her heart hammered madly in her chest.

„KORRA!"

„Asami, listen to me, don't struggle! She wanted you to -"

„No, KORRA!"

Iroh was having difficulties to get her through the hole he had created as she flung her arms and legs wildly. He set her down again only to pin her between his torso and the ragged stonewall.

„Asami please be sensible -"

„You be sensible!", Asami yelled at him, furiously blinking away her tears „Get her out, not me! Get her out, for heaven's sake, she is the Avatar! She is more important than me!"

What followed made the hairs on Asami't neck stand on end.

She heard Iroh's silent „No, she's not" and Korra's angry „No, I'm not!" at exactly the same moment, synchronized in horrible unison, mocking her, defeating her, terrifying her.

She stopped shoving against Iroh's chest and hung her arms limply at her sides.

„What – Korra! You cannot be serious! Korra, _you are the Avatar_!"

Korra's voice was strained and sounded far away. Asami wasn't sure if it was only distance that separated them.

„I _am_...the Avatar. And as the Avatar … I _order_ you to leave me behind."

Iroh had gathered her in his arms again, but Asami did not fight. In fact she did not move at all. She let herself be dragged out of the cave like a wet sandsack. She felt numb and her fingers had curled into rigid fists.

She couldn't even find her voice when Iroh's body shielded her again as stone and earth came finally crashing down. She saw the collapse, eyes wide open, her fingers tangled up in the red of Iroh's jacket. A huge, dense cloud of brown and grey rose into the sky, filling her view, her senses, her heart.

She had never known that her body held an infinite well of tears.

* * *

_Ugh - that chapter was a monster to write. I didn't really get the part where Iroh and Korra speak up in unison how I wanted it to be. Ah, well, at least I wrote something down, right?_

_I really cannot say if I'll update anytime soon. I don't even know if people want me to :D_

_At the moment I have to figure out how to continue - I know the gist of what will happen but the details are still very blurry, so I'll wait for some inspiration._

_Cheers!_


End file.
